Sharing
by AsakuraHannah
Summary: Sharing food is what they used to have during their hard time in the landfill after Shinganshina Distric had fallen. Now they were remembering the time when they had to fight for food, during the Scouting punishment. EreMin. R


**Sharing**

**Genre: **Drama Romance AU

**Rating:** T

**Pairing: (mainly)** Eren x Armin

_**Summary: **_Sharing food is what they used to have during their hard time in the landfill after Shinganshina Distric had fallen. Now they were remembering the time when they had to fight for food, during the Scouting punishment.

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, but this fanfiction is mine.

© AsakuraHannah at fanfiction net

* * *

Armin watched worriedly as his friends fighting with each other. He glanced at the other men laughing and shouting for them to keep going. Jean and Eren have been always the biggest enemy. Armin sighed as he scratched his head, trying to think of a way out to make Eren get out of trouble. Where did Mikasa go at a time like this?

"Let me go, you rascal!" Eren shouted at Jean who was obviously taller than him. He elbowed the man painfully, making the taller guy coughed at the attack.

"What did you just say?!" Jean was now, gritting his teeth and grabbed Eren's arm forcefully. Nobody knew how they ended up fighting each other, but it started during the training session with a partner. It was bad enough that Jean was paired up with Eren.

"You two, you better stop fighting." Armin raised his hands; he tried again which was futile. The two of them won't let go. His blue eyes were wondering around, afraid that the corporal or any other high ranking will come to check on the ruckus. Except for Hanji, the squad leader who was currently laughing and shouting along with the other men.

"Just let them fight; it's good for their training." A familiar voice was behind Armin, making him jump up in surprised. The Corporal was right behind him, Armin whizzed his head to stare at him in fear. Eren and Jean immediately stop fighting when they heard their Corporal's voice, instantly detangled from each other. Hanji who had been shouting at them laughed out loud at the act, her eyes twinkling as she waited what their punishments will be.

"Though, I have to remind you that we'll have an extra dinner tonight. Go ahead, keep fighting and both of you will lose your dinner for three days." Rivaille said with a flat tone, eyes never leaving the two before he turned away. Armin stared at the man for a moment when he found Petra who stood not far from them. He knew at the moment he saw her, she was the one who called out Corporal Rivaille to come and check.

"Petra." Rivaille called on her, the blond women pounded her fist on her chest, saluting.

"Yes, sir!" she said firmly.

"No dinner tonight for the two." That earns a gasp from Eren and Jean who stood stiffly. Armin gave a nervous laugh when he saw Eren's expression and Jean's devastating shrieked. Everyone was cheering at Eren and Jean, happy that they will get an extra dinner for the two. Some even thanking them, Sasha's voice was the louder of all.

"This is your fault!" Jean pulled Eren's collar, the brunet struggled, before crashing his forehead against Jean's.

"Stop it already!" Mikasa stepped in and both of them slowly released each other, gulping at Mikasa's dark look. Armin gave another sigh. Finally.

* * *

It was dinner time when everyone had gotten their own tray of food. And of course, there were two people who did not join the dinner. They knew it was useless to try to get dinner when being punished, the two did not attend. Jean headed back to the barracks, sulking; while Eren was told by Mikasa to wait outside not far from the food supplies building. That night the scouting teams were very cheerful due to the fact that they got an extra dinner from the two who were punished, happily divide and shares.

Armin chewed on his food nervously; he was fidgeting a lot until Mikasa kicked him from under the table. Mikasa shook her head when Armin winced in pain, he acted too suspicious. Armin eyed the Head Chief Irvin and Squad Leader Hanji walked outside the room. After waiting a few more minutes, he quickly picked up his tray before Mikasa stopped him.

"Armin, bring this bread with you." Mikasa said, putting her bread on top of Armin's.

"Eh? But…"

"It's alright. I got plenty of food. It's not like we never share our food before." She gave a smile and nodded when Armin's lips turned into a small smile. All eyes following Armin, knowing very well that the tray of food was brought for Eren and no one else. Armin failed to notic that Rivaille was about to get inside the room when he left with the tray hurriedly. Rivaille eyed him silently with his hand on his waist.

* * *

The titan shifter quietly sat down on the large branch not far from the camp of the Head Chief. Eren stared blankly at the fire in front of him, it's not as big as the one near the camp, but it's better than nothing. He brushed his fingers together, heating it before scooting closer to the fire. His eyes shifted to the barracks. He knew Jean was there, so he wasn't sure if he wanted to go back now, knowing that they will get back fighting again especially with their empty stomach.

Eren raised his head when he heard footsteps coming towards his direction. Armin was walking out from the small quarters where they usually eat their dinner. He was surprised when the blond guy bringing a tray of food for him, not just a leftover food in a plastic bag as he had imagined when Mikasa told him to wait.

"Armin?" Eren looked at him confused, wondering if Armin had talked to Corporal Rivaille about his dinner. Armin sat beside him and handed him the tray.

"Here, I brought this for you." Armin gave him a smile. Eren's green eyes stared down at the tray, immediately he knew that the food did not belong to him. It's Armin's.

"No." he said, handing him the tray back. Much to his anger, the blond shook his head, refusing to take back what he had given him.

"Just take it. You need it more than I am, Eren."

"Are you telling me that you wasted your own food on me? Like I'm going to eat this. I mean…" Eren stopped when Armin chuckled.

"Don't worry, Mikasa also gave you her bread."

"What?! But, Armin!"

"You better eat it fast before someone walks here." Armin put his finger before his mouth, prevent him from talking louder. He reminded him that they were on the plain view from everyone, even if they were pretty far from the turf house and the camp. Eren set the tray on his lap when he heard him.

"I'm not eating this if you don't eat as well!" Eren hissed his friend for being reckless. He picked up the bread and divided them into two then handed it to Armin. Armin stared at him for a moment, hesitantly taking the half of the shares. Eren glared at the shorter guy until he started to rip on the bread with his teeth. Giving a satisfied nod, the brunet dipped his bread in the now warm soup and started to eat as well. Both started to smile when they fill in their stomach in the comfortable silence. Armin looked down on the bread he was holding. The way they shared bread reminded him during the time they were sent away as refugees from Shiganshina District. That time they still had to fight even for eating. Armin's eyes glimmered from the fire in front of him.

_**Flashback**_

"_Get off me!" Armin shouted, bending down when he received another kick from the bigger boy. He cringed in pain, trying his best to protect the bread he had. He was taking breads for Eren, Mikasa, and himself until he met the boys who love to bully him. Unfortunately they wouldn't believe Armin when the smaller boy said he was taking breads for his friends. They ended up taking the other two breads for themselves._

"_Hey! Stop it!" A familiar shout made Armin gasped happily. The boys, knowing Eren and Mikasa who ran up to them, quickly ran away. _

"_Damn, those bastards. Why are they so happy bullying other?!" Eren clenched his fists, glaring at the boys vanished into the corner of a building. Mikasa bent down at Armin worriedly._

"_Are you alright, Armin?" She offered her hand to help him stood up, but as usual, the blonde refused. Eren kneeled down before him, staring in worried when Armin slowly sat up on his own._

"_I'm sorry… they… they took the other breads away. I took three for us, but now I only have one." He started sniffing, showing the small bread on his palms. Mikasa and Eren looked at each other sadly._

"_Don't cry, Armin. It's not your fault." Mikasa pulled the bread on his hand._

"_That's right… I'm alright if I don't eat anything today." Eren said firmly._

"_No. Take this!" Mikasa said, shoving the already divided bread to Eren's hand. She divided the bread again and gave to Armin._

"_Here, save it for yourself. Eat it only when you feel terribly hungry today." Armin stared at the bread for a moment before wiping his tears away. He sniffed a little before forcing himself to smile._

"_Thank you." Armin said, putting the bread inside his shirt protectively. Eren stared at the small amount of bread in his hand and gave a chuckle._

"_I will accompany you tomorrow when they were given out breads." Eren said, happily chewing his bread. Mikasa rolled her eyes when she saw the boy already eat his last food of the day. Armin laughed at him and gave a nod._

_**End of flashback**_

"Armin!" Eren's shout brought him back to reality. He looked up to his best friend in surprised.

"I've called you several times already. Are you alright? There's still some leftover food, here. The soup is getting cold."

"It's alright, go ahead and eat it." Armin gave a confirmation nod but Eren shook his head.

"Let's share this too." Eren said and picked up the spoon. Armin chuckles when he watched him dipping the spoon inside.

"What's so funny?" the brunette muttered at him questioningly.

"I just remembered the time when we shared food during the refugees. Mikasa even divided a bread into three for us to eat." Eren couldn't help but smile at him.

"You are right… We used not to eat that much as we are now. There's also the day that we only drink water. Such a harsh time we got there."

"I know right. That's why Eren, just drink the soup. Take it as my payback for the stolen bread that time." Green eyes met blue before Eren sighed and put the tray down on the grass. He brought the bowl into his mouth and taking a huge contains inside and slammed the bowl down. Armin was surprised when suddenly the titan shifter pulled his head closer to him, locking their lips forcefully. His eyes widened in surprised, a small gasped spilled when their lips met. The gap sure enough for Eren to let the soup poured into Armin's mouth. The blond gave a small moaned when the fluid entered, quickly locking his lips to Eren before it spilled over. Armin clenched his eyes tightly, blushing furiously when Eren wrapped his arms around his back, pulling him closer. He had no choice but to gulp the soup down his throat. His hands unconsciously brought up to grip on Eren's scouting jacket tightly when their tongue brushing against each other. His breath hitched at the contact, feeling the taste of the soup and Eren's saliva mixed together. The cold breeze outside felt warmer than before as they continued tasting each other. It was until both needed to breathe that Eren broke the kiss, staring deep into Armin's bright blue eyes.

"Eren…" Armin softly called his name when Eren touched his burned cheek; his face was so red probably matched Eren's own. Both were staring at each other intently before crushing their lips together again. Armin brought his hand to the back of Eren's neck as the taller boy played with his earlobe. They were so busy with their own world, not noticing that the Corporal and the Squad Leader were watching them from behind the building.

"Tsk! That brat sure got guts." Rivaille said crossing his arms and pulled himself away from the wall. Hanji was chuckling when she watched them kissing once again.

"It's nice having someone to share with you, isn't it?" Hanji said, ripping her bread with her teeth. She eyed them once again and whistled when she saw Eren had moved down to mark Armin's neck. Rivaille only rolled his eyes as the scenes getting more heated.

"I don't need to see that." He started to walk away when he noticed that Hanji was still gawking at them. She let out a small yelp when Rivaille pulled the back of her cape as he went away.

"Neither do you!" he hissed at her annoyingly. She only chuckled and released herself. They both stopped when they saw another friend of Eren, Connie and Marco walked outside the building with a tray on their hands.

"Hooo… You guys sure enjoy giving your food away to others." Rivaille said dangerously low, glaring at them when they were in front of him. The two could only gulp and rooted in their place.

"Get back! Now!" Rivaille ordered. They don't need to be told twice. Hanji laughed at them before patting Rivaille on his shoulder.

"Good way to keep them away from Eren and Armin." She said and walked passed him, understanding the man through. Rivaille clicked his tongue and followed behind her closely.

"Just move somewhere else hidden, brats." He muttered annoyed.

_Bread divided into three, eh? It's indeed nice having someone who was willing to share with you… _Rivaille's lips curved up thinly as he walked inside the building.

* * *

Jean groaned as his stomach gave another growl.

"I'm hungry…"

_**End.**_


End file.
